Beauty in Everything
by lord-of-all-kobuns
Summary: If I may quote my good mate Gloves...Total KrisVi love.


Author's Note: Well, of _course_ I had to write a fic featuring my OTP! Anyway, this was a bit difficult to write, because I usually write humorous stuff. Now that I've established them as a pairing, it's possible that I can write more in the future, with them actually doing things. Erm. Yeah. You know what I mean. Also, you'll be pleased to know that I somehow avoided putting a toilet in this. Enjoy.

They met one day in a summer storm. It was the type of storm that started without warning and continued for a short time, about ten minutes.

For Viola Cadaverini, those ten minutes were ones she wouldn't soon forget.

The day had started normally. Viola had woken up in the flat above the shop, crawled out of bed, and put the kettle on to boil. The flat was modestly furnished, with most of the furniture taken from donations that the shop had been given in the past. As the water boiled and Viola poured it into a fine china teacup along with a teabag, she walked to an entertainment system and put on a CD. The sound of slow jazz quietly filled the flat.

When the tea was brewed, she threw away the teabag and added milk. She drank her tea slowly, allowing herself time to wake up. When she had finished, she took a warm shower and thought of the day ahead. She would like to do something different today. Maybe she would go to a restaurant for lunch…

She exited the shower, prepared for the day, and went downstairs, remembering to turn off the CD player.

It was a slow day. Some days were, especially during the summer. If it weren't for the rare customer here and there, she would have closed up shop immediately. To help pass the time, she turned on the TV. There was a new sitcom on the air, called "Everybody Loves Damon". The main character looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place him.

Around noon, she decided to pursue her original idea, and closed for lunch. She stepped out into the warm summer's day and admired the beauty. She was the type who could see beauty in everything. A certain incident that had occurred years ago had changed her perception of the world for the better.

A drop of rain startled her out of her reverie. She looked up to make sure she hadn't imagined it. Another drop of rain fell. The sky had become obscured with gray, and a light rain had begun to fall.

Damn, she thought to herself. She hadn't brought an umbrella or anything, and the restaurant was still a fifteen minute walk away.

"Excuse me, miss," a voice behind Viola spoke, making her jump and turn around.

The voice belonged to a tall man in a blue suit. His long blonde hair was draped over one shoulder. The eyes behind his glasses looked down at Viola with interest.

"Would you…like something…sir?" Viola asked the stranger, a touch of wariness in her voice.

"Oh, nothing," the man replied. "You just looked wet." He chuckled faintly and smiled at her. He had an incredible smile, one that seemed to light up the world. He held his umbrella out, allowing Viola to duck gratefully under it.

"I thank you…sir…" Viola said to him. The man smiled again.

"Please," he said in his lovely refined voice. "Call me Kristoph. And it was really no trouble, Miss…"

"Cadaverini," Viola replied. "Viola Cadaverini."

"Yes, it was nothing at all, Miss Viola. Any gentleman would have done the same for a beautiful woman as yourself."

And so they walked, the light rain falling on the umbrella. Viola felt strange. The incident that had occurred years ago had shattered her heart into a million pieces, but as she conversed with Kristoph during this slow walk, she felt that maybe, just maybe, she could learn to love again.

The rain stopped as Viola and Kristoph made it to the restaurant that Viola had planned to eat at.

"Well, it seems that this is goodbye, my dear Viola," Kristoph said, closing his umbrella.

"Please, Kristoph…" Viola said. "Please stay…" She had enjoyed Kristoph's company…and she hadn't felt this way in years.

"Miss Viola," Kristoph replied. "I am afraid I am otherwise engaged today. Tomorrow, however…Tomorrow, if we could meet again, perhaps we could get to know each other better?"

"Tomorrow…would be fantastic…" Viola murmured.

Kristoph smiled again. "It's a date."

And clasping both of Viola's hands for a brief moment, he set off into the town.


End file.
